


Keeping Up Appearances

by pigeonking



Series: Chiaki the Vampire Slayer - Season One [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Buffy had her Scooby Gang, but so far Chiaki only has her Watcher, but that could change after this installment...





	Keeping Up Appearances

After the weekend came Chiaki’s first proper week as a Slayer, with Martin as more than just the guy who taught her English. Now he also taught her how to fight vampires and demons and Chiaki hoped that their relationship might be blossoming into something more than just teacher and pupil. The problem was that Chiaki had to keep her Slayer identity a secret which meant that in college she had to pretend that nothing was going on between her and Martin.

They still needed to find an excuse for the meetings they would be having in the evenings, unless of course they just kept them a secret too. And of course Chiaki had her friends to deal with.

“So why did Bradley-san want to see you at the end of the lesson last week?” Yumi Yoshi was Chiaki’s best friend and, therefore, knew about her feelings for Martin.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Chiaki teased, “He says he’s madly in love with me and that we should be together.”

“No, Chiaki. Seriously, what did he want?” Yumi giggled. She was around the same height as Chiaki, but her hair was cut shorter in a sexy black bob.

“If you must know he thinks my English could use a little work. He says I may even have to see him for some personal tuition.” Chiaki informed her. She hated to lie, but it was at least partially true. She was indeed receiving private lessons, just not in English.

“I didn’t think your English was any worse than the rest of us. He must have some ulterior motive.” It was Yumi’s turn to tease.

“I wish!” Chiaki smiled wistfully.

And then it was time to go home. Chiaki needed to come up with an excuse that she could feed her mum and dad as to why she would be going out this evening.

 

“I’m going round to Oroku’s apartment tonight.” Chiaki told her mother.

Oroku was the big brother who had taught her so much karate. Chiaki knew that he would cover for her if their parents should decide to check up on her during the course of the night. He would assume that she was out partying with her friends.

“Alright, Chiaki. Don’t keep your brother up too late now. You know how hard he works these days.” Mrs Matsubara reminded her daughter.

“Yes, mother, I’ll make sure he gets his beauty sleep. We all know how much he needs it.” Chiaki grinned.

“I wouldn’t say that to his face if I were you!” her mother laughed.

“Don’t worry, there’s no danger of that!” Chiaki assured her with a chuckle.

She grabbed her coat and left.

Martin was making a long distance phone call.

“It’s incredibly difficult, Giles. I’m too close to this Slayer.” He was saying.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that, Martin.” Giles replied. “During my time as Buffy’s Watcher I found myself becoming close to her as well. You can’t really avoid it. Some form of emotional attachment is inevitable.”

“You never had any romantic feelings for Buffy though, did you?” Martin wondered.

“No, no! Of course not!” Giles replied with a little indignation. “Buffy is more like a daughter to me. I would never…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to imply…” Martin began.

“Hang about,” Giles interrupted. “Are you trying to tell me that you’ve fallen in love with your Slayer?”

“Er, I… I don’t know. I definitely care about her… a lot, and she’s very, very, very attractive.” Martin replied.

“Who’s attractive?” Chiaki asked as she entered the living room. “Sorry; the door was unlocked so I let myself in.”

“I’d better go, Giles. She’s here. We’ll have to talk about this some other time.” Martin apologised.

“All right. Just don’t do anything that you might regret later.” Giles hung up.

Martin replaced the phone back on its hook.

“Who was that?” Chiaki asked as she walked over to Martin and kissed him.

Martin returned the kiss, but didn’t allow it to linger.

“Rupert Giles. He’s a Watcher like me, based in the US.” He told her. “Sit down. I’ll make us some coffee before we begin training.”

Chiaki made herself comfortable in the sofa.

“Does he have a Slayer? You did say that there was more than one now.” Chiaki called to Martin in the kitchen.

“He did, but you could say that she graduated and no longer needs him. Giles used to be the Watcher of Buffy Summers.” Martin explained.

“The Slayer who defeated the First Evil? Cool. Were you telling him about me?” Chiaki wondered.

The click of a kettle just boiled was her only reply.

“Martin?” she called again.

A few more moments of silence followed before Martin re-entered with the coffee.

He placed the two steaming hot mugs upon the glass topped coffee table and then sat down in the armchair opposite his Slayer.

“Yes, we were talking about you.” Martin admitted.

“What did you tell him?” Chiaki wanted to know.

“I was just telling him how talented you are for a new Slayer. He was very impressed.” Martin replied.

“Did you tell him about our feelings for each other?” Chiaki persisted.

“Yes. Yes, I did. It wasn’t easy, I’ll tell you!” Martin confessed.

“So it’s me who’s ‘very, very, very attractive’. Those were your words, right?” Chiaki teased.

Martin flushed with embarrassment, turning redder than a ripened raspberry.

“Yes, I do believe they were.” He stammered with a shy grin.

Chiaki shuffled forward slightly on the sofa.

“Come.” She patted the empty space next to her. “Sit next to me. I promise I won’t slay you.”

Martin slowly got up from the armchair and sat next to Chiaki.

She shifted closer to him and put her arm around him, then with her other hand she turned his face towards hers. Almost as if by some sort of magnetic pull their faces closed together and they kissed, long and deep, burning with passion.

Martin’s arms went up around Chiaki and he pulled her closer to him still so that she was practically sitting in his lap.

It was only with some reluctance that their lips finally parted.

“See, that wasn’t so bad.” Chiaki panted breathlessly.

She moved in to kiss him again.

“What about training?” Martin murmured into her mouth.

“Shhh!” Chiaki silenced any further protestations as her lips closed on his and they surrendered to their mutual desire.

 

The sofa was lying on its back and was surrounded by discarded clothes. Martin lay on one of the dislodged cushions and Chiaki straddled him, her head resting on his bare chest. They were both smiling and breathing heavily from their exertions.

“Before he hung up Giles told me not to do anything that I might regret later.” Martin told her gently.

“You don’t regret this do you?” Chiaki asked as she ran a finger through the hairs on his chest.

“No, not a bit of it. It would have been wrong not to have done this!” Martin replied. “I love you, Chiaki.”

“I love you too, Bradley-san.” Chiaki sighed happily.

“I don’t mean to kill the romance, my dear, but we do still have to do some sort of training.” Martin reminded her with a chuckle.

Chiaki sat up and punched him playfully on the arm.

“Ow! That hurt!” Martin smirked.

 

When Chiaki got home later that night she received a call on her mobile.

“Oroku, hi! Did mum or dad call you at all tonight?” she wondered as she answered the call from her brother.

“Yes they did. Don’t worry, I covered for you as usual, but I know that you weren’t out with your friends. I called them and none of them seemed to know where you were when I asked them. You’ve got some explaining to do, little sis!” Oroku scalded gently.

“Alright, but not over the phone.” Chiaki replied. “Can I see you tomorrow after college?”

Oroku was her big brother. She could trust him with the truth. Couldn’t she?

 

**To be continued…**


End file.
